Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque-transmitting, variably-flexible, locking insertion device. The invention also relates to a method for operating the insertion device.
Description of the Related Art
Prior art insertion devices of this general type cannot be connected to an instrument, such as an endoscope or a colonoscope, in such a manner as to be reliable and sufficiently torque-transmitting, while at the same time being easily releasable therefrom and variably flexible. The operator of the device must have the ability to manipulate the instrument when necessary with the insertion device and yet free the instrument easily when necessary.
Devices produced by Spirus Medical, Inc. under the designations Endo-Ease advantage, Endo-Ease discovery and Endo-Ease vista are lightly engaged to and disengaged from a colonoscope and rotate independently thereof. The devices have a spiral at the distal end to follow the lumen of the colon or small bowel when rotated and pushed forward. All three devices have a fixed and predetermined greater flexibility at the distal end and lesser flexibility at the proximal end.